Kevin Zegers
thumb|190px Kevin Zegers jest kanadyjskim aktorem filmowym oraz modelem. Urodził się 19 września 1984 roku w Woodstock. W filmie Dary Anioła: Miasto kości wcielił się w Aleca Lightwooda. Życiorys Jest jedynym synem i jednym z trojga dzieci Jima Zegersa i Mary Ellen, ma dwie siostry - Kristę i młodszą Katie. Mając sześć lat wziął udział w reklamach płatków śniadaniowych. Występował w ponad trzydziestu reklamach, dorabiał jako model w Londynie. Uczęszczał do szkoły średniej Breck School w Golden Valley w stanie Minnesota i na Uniwersytet Południowej Kalifornii w Los Angeles. Swoją karierę aktorską zapoczątkował występem w jednym z odcinków kanadyjskiego serialu Street Legal (1992), a rok później zadebiutował na kinowym ekranie w komedii Mikey i ja (Life with Mikey, 1993) u boku Michaela J. Foxa, Nathana Lane, Cyndi Lauper, Davida Krumholtza i Victora Garbera. Zajął się również dubbingiem użyczając swojego głosu Einsteinowi, jednemu z bohaterów serialu animowanego Canal+/Warner Bros. Uwolnić orkę (Free Willy, 1994). Pojawił się potem w teledramacie Więzy krwi/Mój syn (Thicker Than Blood: The Larry McLinden Story, 1994) z Peterem Straussem, thrillerze Johna Carpentera W paszczy szaleństwa (In the Mouth of Madness, 1995) u boku Sama Neilla, Jürgena Prochnowa i Charltona Hestona, serialu Droga do Avonlea (Road to Avonlea, 1995), teledramacie Milcząca zdrada (The Silence of Adultery, 1995) z Kate Jackson i Coreyem Sevierem i serialu FOX Z Archiwum X (The X Files, 1995). Za postać koszykarza Josha Framma w sportowym komedio-dramacie familijnym Bejsbolista Buddy (Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch, 1997) odebrał w Los Angeles nagrodę dla Młodego Artysty. Wystąpił w serialach: Życie do poprawki (Twice in a Lifetime, 1999), Disney Channel To niesamowite (So Weird, 1999), NBC Wybrańcy fortuny (Titans, 2000-2001) z Casperem Van Dienem, Yasmine Bleeth, Johnem Barrowmanem i Perry Kingiem, Tajemnice Smallville (Smallville, 2003) i NBC Lekarz domowy (House, M.D., 2004). Zagrał również w reklamie "Kinder Bueno" 2011. Filmografia Filmy fabularne * 2017: Sleepwoker '' * 2017: ''Aftermath * 2017: Someone Else's Wedding * 2016: The Story of Bonnie and Clyde * 2015: Road to Capri * 2015: The Curse of Downers Grove * 2013: Into the Americas * 2013: Kolonia (The Colony) * 2013: Dary anioła: Miasto kości (The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones) * 2013: All the Wrong Reasons * 2011: Idealny plan (The Entitled) * 2011: Wampir (Vampire) * 2011: Girl Walks Into a Bar * 2011: Georgetown * 2010: Frozen * 2009: The Perfect Age of Rock'n'Roll * 2008: Gardens of the Night * 2008: Ulica Narrows (The Narrows) * 2008: 50 ocalonych (Fifty Dead Men Walking) * 2007: Kamienny anioł (The Stone Angel) * 2007: Rozważni i romantyczni - Klub miłośników Jane Austen (The Jane Austen Book Club) * 2007: Normalni ludzie (Normal) * 2006: Męsko-damska rzecz (It's a Boy Girl Thing) * 2006: Zoom: Akademia superbohaterów (Zoom) * 2005: Transamerica * 2005: Przygoda Felicity (Felicity: An American Girl Adventure) * 2004: The Incredible Mrs. Ritchie * 2004: Świt żywych trupów (Dawn of the Dead) * 2004: Klątwa Halloween (The Hollow) * 2004: Tamara (Some Things That Stay) * 2003: Droga bez powrotu (Wrong Turn) * 2003: Strach przed ciemnością (Fear of the Dark) * 2002: Virginia (Virginia's Run) * 2002: Bejsbolista Buddy (Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch) * 2001: Seks, kłamstwa i obsesje (Sex, Lies & Obssesion) * 2001: Wyspa skarbów (Treasure Island) * 2001: Buddy - pies na gole (Air Bud 3: World Pup) * 2000: Gorzka melodia (Time Share) * 2000: Kosmaty zawodnik (MVP: Most Valuable Primate) * 2000: The Acting Class * 1999: Goście z nieba (It Came from the Sky) * 1999: Komodo * 1999: Cztery dni (Four Days) * 1998: Cień bestii (Shadow Builder) * 1998: Buddy - Pies na medal (Air Bud: Golden Receiver) * 1998: Nico jednorożec (Nico the Unicorn) * 1997: Koszykarz Buddy (Air Bud) * 1997: Ocaleni (A Call to Remember) * 1997: Różane wzgórze (Rose Hill) * 1996: Okaz (Specimen) * 1996: Morderstwo na szlaku Iditarod (The Cold Heart of a Killer) * 1995: Milcząca zdrada (The Silcence of Adultery) * 1994: W paszczy szaleństwa (In the Mouth of Madness) * 1994: Mój syn (Thicker Than Blood: The Larry McLinden Story) * 1993: Mikey i ja (Life with Mikey) Seriale TV * 2016: Notorious * 2014: Gracepoint * 2012: Titanic: Blood and Steel * 2001: Wybrańcy fortuny (Titans) * 1996: Traders * 1994: ''Uwolnić orkę (Free Willy)''http://www.filmweb.pl/person/Kevin.Zegers Ciekawostki *W 2006 roku na Festiwalu Filmowym w Cannes otrzymał Trofeum Chopard jako Męska Rewelacja. *W 2010 wraz z Miley Cyrus zagrał główną rolę w teledysku The Big Bang zespołu Rock Mafia. *Spotykał się z Brittany Paige Bouck i Marisą Coughlan. *Z żoną Jaime Feld ma dwie córki, bliźniaczki - Zoe Madison i Blake Eveleigh. Galeria beznazwykevin.png dsa.jpg dsafasfdsa.jpg dsc.jpg dsfdsafdsa.jpg dsfgsdaf.png ftgfth.jpg hg.jpg imagesDRBMQOSE.jpg imagesE9YH8A7W.jpg imagesF4OHGMFS.jpg imagesL02BKSU0.jpg imagesNYROD5F5.jpg imagesPGPHBJS9.jpg imagesU784Z2GJ.jpg imagesXDMKT7V2.jpg jyjyjyjy.jpg Kevinzegers10.jpg rtyjrjrt.jpg ryrtjyrt.jpg yj.jpg tyjrt.jpg sdfas.jpg rytjrjrt.png Przypisy: en:Kevin Zegers Kategoria:Obsada i twórcy: „Dary Anioła: Miasto kości”